La Pensine'thèque !
by Jovial2312
Summary: Vernon, après le déjeuner copieux à la cantine et agacé par le mouvement de grève des techniciens de sa boite de perceuses, lui réclamant à grands renforts de cris et de menaces les mêmes avantages que ceux de son usine implantée en France, dédaigneux de ces revendications, s'échappe par la porte de service qu'utilise le personnel de nettoyage. Fiction Vernon Dursley ooooc


Certains personnages appartiennent à Madame **JKR**.

D'autres à **Jovial**. Cette histoire m'appartenant est totalement sortie de mon imagination après avoir lu le 10 ième chapitre de la fiction, le best-sellers : Les Sorciers de l'auteure **Alixe**.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Le pourquoi du comment que**, j'ai décidé cette **ballade** sur Vernon Dursley et Jovial en oooc !

Après que l'auteure Alixe ait décidé d'inclure à ma demande, Mars Jovial comme tenancier à la Tête du Sanglier, en remplacement d'Abelforth..je gambergeai pas mal..

Mes **parano** et **égocentricité** exacerbées me firent écrire en MP à **Alixe** pour lui expliquer ce que je voyais comme avenir pour le pub «**A la Tête de Sanglier**» avec **Jovial**.

Cette conversation en MP eut lieu le **Mars 6, 2012.**

Ach..si j'avais été intelligent j'aurais peut-être pu me fictionner.. (c'est fait)

Salut **Alixe** et repose-toi bien.

Foin de balancer mes clients, j'aurais fait prévaloir que j'aurais été obligé de coopérer avec les flics sorciers ou moldus..  
Mais tenant à ce travail..ayant des connaissances intéressantes dans le milieu..eux-mêmes me le proposant..Un certain Mondingus..pour ne point le nommer..  
Je me débrouillerais pour arranger les deux parties sans me dévoiler pour autant..  
Je suggérerais aux chercheurs informaticiens de la Guilde de créer un écran/miroir sans tain aux dimensions relativement imposantes et qui serait apposé contre le mur de refente de la maison, sachant que l'autre côté, il y aurait une salle d'écoutes et enregistrements tenue continuellement par des policiers magiques et moldus.  
Pour les écoutes, il me suffisait de mettre des plantes lianes/Oreillard cachées par une fleur à corolle. Ces plantes se trouvant à hauteur des têtes des clients et qui ne se doutant de rien, parleraient sans crainte de leurs frasques.

Plantes/oreillard venant des Oreilles à rallonge inventées par les jumeaux Weasley.  
L'écran me servant pour mes soirées nostalgiques à partir d'une vidéothèque/mémoires..et d'une Pensine/projecteur..Je sais..mais les chercheurs de la Guilde sont vraiment de bons sorciers pour créer...  
J'ai réussi toujours par l'entremise de Mondingus et de certains elfes de maisons à acquérir de la vidéothèque de Dumby et de bien d'autres héros de la guerre..il m'a suffit d'entrer dans une pensine pour en faire des copies et puis de remettre les originaux, là ou nous les avions empruntés...  
J'en ai une qui vaut des milliards de gallions..Celle qu'harry a " pensiné " le jour de la bataille finale..La Mémoire de Rogue ".  
J'étais là ! dans le bureau, il ne m'a vu..Je cherchais des reliques intéressantes pendant que d'autres mouraient..bref ! je suis griffondor, calculateur, mais point d'envies spéciales à vouloir mourir en héros..Donc, Harry est venu et s'est taillé, laissant les mémoires marinées dans leur jus..  
Je ne pouvais que les conserver de peur qu'elles ne s'évaporent..N'est-ce pas ?

Voilà de ces pensées surréalistes, je vous propose cette **ballade** !

**Ballade** :

Initialement, la **ballade** est une forme fixe du lyrisme courtois de la fin du Moyen Age !

0o0o0o0

Pour la fic : _**Fumesec en a marre..**_

Je remercie **Manoirmalfoys, Claire de plume, Matthias Jedusor, l'Ange du Temps, Elemyah, Yzeute **de leurs reviews.

**Guest Jessy **qui semble si bien me connaître, mais j'ai beau être devin, je ne sais qui tu es.

Un comble, me diras-tu ?!

Et à **Guest Timide**...merci de m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais soi-disant mal écrit **Fumesec** !

Apprend cher **petit délateur** que j'écris comme j'ai envie d'écrire et ce que j'ai envie d'écrire.

0o0o0o0o

_**La Pensin'thèque !**_

_Vernon, après le déjeuner copieux à la cantine et agacé par le mouvement de grève des techniciens de sa boite de perceuses, lui réclamant à grands renforts de cris et de menaces les mêmes avantages que ceux de son usine implantée en France, dédaigneux de ces revendications, s'échappe par la porte de service qu'utilise le personnel de nettoyage._

_Dans son idée, il est partant pour une virée dans une rue peu fréquentée par le commun des sorciers._

_Prenant le bus pour ne point être obligé de passer en voiture devant le piquet de grève, il arrive au centre de Londres et descend à l'arrêt qui se trouve au plus près du bar «Le Chaudron Baveur»._

_Il passe devant, tout en espérant que personne ne le remarque et s'éloigne, tout en se repérant aux devantures parsemant la rue.._

_A un moment donné, il s'arrête, regarde de droite et de gauche, et va où sa mémoire le conduit.._

_Il sait un trage discret autre que celui du Chaudron Baveur que lui a dévoilé Albus, lors d'une précédente virée qu'ils ont effectué tous seuls les deux. Ce passage peu attrayant au regard de tout un chacun, dessert l'entrée d'un bouge mal famé, appelé « **A la Bistrouille**» et tenu par un Français au nom pittoresque de Jovial. C'est à partir de ce troquet minable côté moldu que les sorciers cherchant à ne se faire trop voir passent pour aller directement dans l'Allée des Embrumes, sans passer par le chemin de Traverse._

_Vernon, lui, est attiré, ce jour par la spécificité de cet endroit._

_**La Pensin'thèque !**_

_Salle noire sans fenêtres avec alcôves, empestée de fumée et d'odeurs quelque peu ragoûtantes._

_Chaque client loue une pensine qui s'adapte à leur tête et passe commande au guichet de la Pensin'thèque auprès de deux jeunes enfants, Elsa et Matthias, une mémoire de leur choix..Ces actions sont les vrais souvenirs de beaucoup de sorciers volés à leur insu par des gens peu scrupuleux qui travaillent en sous-main pour le vieux Jovial. _

_Ces films en 3D sont très appréciés parce qu'ils n'ont point été retouchés et censurés par la Guilde, au grand dam de la bande à Potter. Jovial les recèlent par l'entremise de mangemorts, loups garous, harpies. _

_Mondingus Fletcher est son plus fidèle voleur, à qui il peut demander tel ou tel souvenir et qui est un grand détrousseur de greniers ou de Pensin'thèques privées dans les manoirs de grandes familles sorcières dont il est friand tout en trouvant d'autres ustensiles très intéressants à vendre dans des coins de rues dont il a le secret._

_Quand son patron lui passe commande, il transplane en emmenant les deux jumeaux Matthias et Elsa. Pendant que lui fait le guet, les enfants moldus, de par leur petitesse, passent par les couloirs d'elfes et à la faveur de leur pensine de poche s'imprègnent de tous souvenirs et pensées, trouvés enfermés dans leur fiole respective, des familles concernées par les demandes. En revenant, ils les transfèrent dans d'autres fioles, en les réservant à Jovial, qui une fois seul dans son bureau, fait le tri des données reçues et garde certaines(en faisant tout de même des pensin'copies) pour les offrir à l'équipe d'aurors dirigée par une intransigeante et belle jeune femme, prénommée Aline, sûre d'elle et dont le tenancier avoue bien volontiers qu'elle est la seule qu'il ne peut (malgré tout le mal qu'il se donne), manipuler._

_Ce qui énerve cette dame, c'est que le french est insondable et même, il sourit quand elle essaie de le surprendre. Elle sait qu'en tant que moldu, il est médium et voit certains faits et gestes prémonitoires du ministère des sorciers prévoyant des actions contre son établissement._

_Hypersensible, il sent le danger et reçoit Jovialement les aurors quand elles viennent le chatouiller._

_Du moment que c'est à cette seule condition qu'il peut faire ses petites affaires douteuses, il accepte avec un grand sourire de lui donner quelques malversations entendues (grâce aux oreilles à rallonge achetées à la boutique Farces et Attrapes Weasley & Weasley à Pré-au-lard et dissimulées dans les lianes de fleurs de volubilis pendantes le long des murs) et les lui offre en cadeau ces fioles contenant quelques projets de vengeances encore brûlantes d'anciens mangemorts aigris._

_D'aucuns disent que le vieux français posséderait en un lieu connu de lui seul et qu'il ne réserve qu'à certains hommes influents ou écrivains historiens, moyennant force barres d'or, (plus échangeables que les gallions d'or des sorciers), des souvenirs bruts comme ceux de la collection des pensées de Tom Jedusor ou celle de Grindelwald et celles de Severus Rogue dont un très recherché et vu plus de mille fois :_

_Celui-là même que Harry Potter a pensiné lors de l'attaque finale et où l'on apprend comment Albus Dumbledore s'est servi de Lui pour réussir son projet de tuer Voldemort._

_C'est à l'insu de tous que Mondingus a suivi Potter jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Le voyant, après avoir pensiné les mémoires de Rogue, (partir derechef au dernier combat de cette grande guerre contre la toute puissance de Voldemort), partir et ne point prendre la précaution de remettre les larmes dans la fiole et de protéger celles-ci par un sort, Fletcher saisit l'occasion pour en prendre connaissance et venir la marchander contre mille gallions à Jovial à **La Bistrouille. **_

_Vernon reçu à bras ouverts par le vieil Jovial raconte ses soucis d'usine tout en sirotant un petit rosé de France. Il écoute le gargotier d'une oreille distraite et regard l'ensemble de la salle se demandant si tous ces gens étaient sorciers ou moldus comme lui et qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient tous ici à boire et à fumer. A un moment, il l'entend lui murmurer d'arrêter de zieuter ainsi les gens sinon il va être obligé de le jeter dehors, sentant ses clients commencer à se trémousser sur leurs chaises._

_Dursley acquiesce et obéit en grommelant des excuses autant au tenancier qu'aux clients du bar._

_Voyant l'heure passée, il se dirige vers les deux enfants et consulte la liste des pensines proposées bien que pour lui-même, il sait exactement ce qu'il veut regarder. _

_Ayant vu la première histoire de Harry Potter chez les sorciers mastérisée avec plusieurs mémoires de ses amis et ennemis proches à Poudlard avec Albus la première fois qu'ils sont venus ensemble, maintenant il désire voir la suite. La première version lui avait mis le coeur en émoi. Longtemps après cette projection en 3D, il réfléchissait quant à leur prise de position quand Pétunia et lui trouvèrent le petit Potter sur leur seuil. _

_Pendant douze ans, il avait martyrisé cet enfant à cause de ce que lui avait dit Petunia sur les sorciers. Il est vrai aussi, que l'entrevue qu'ils avaient eu avec Lily et son prétendant James Potter et aussi, accompagnés d'un de leurs amis, un dénommé Sirius..(qui de par ses commentaires douteux avait fini par mettre l'ambiance à bas), n'avait contribué à une parfaite entente entre eux._

_Depuis la venue d'Albus chez eux à Privet, passer quelques jours de vacances avec Harry,_

_tout cela semblait oublié maintenant qu'ils avaient tous, fait la paix. _

_Quand il fut projeté hors de la pensine, il était tremblant, pleurant, effrayé !_

_Voir son neveu aux prises de ce vieux con de Severus et de ses Serpentard, continuellement et de ce basilic, de ces araignées, de ce mage noir qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort..et ..pour finir lui-même à Privet, lui donnèrent des pensées très sombres et déroutantes. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir point su être le tuteur qu'il aurait dû être pendant toute l'enfance du petit Harry._

_C'est hébété, quatre heures après qu'il retourna au zinc pour commander un double whisky et s'avachir littéralement sur un tabouret de bar._

_Jovial lui en offrit un autre bien serré le voyant en pleine détresse et supputant une future confession du gros homme un peu poussif, et faisant signe à l'un des enfants de venir, il lui dit de se tenir auprès de lui pour l'écouter et prendre des notes, subrepticement._

_Vernon, encore traumatisé et le whisky aidant ne fit aucune difficulté pour narrer ce qu'il venait de voir et parla de son idée première. _

_« Monsieur Jovial accepteriez-vous de prendre toutes mes mémoires concernant la garde de Harry Potter. Du jour où je l'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte jusqu'au jour de la rencontre avec Albus Dumbledore chez moi à Privet venant voir Harry» _

_« Elles seront vraies et uniques» « Ceci vous intéresse-t-il ?»_

_Le vieil French le regarda bien en face et commença par lui dire ce qu'il risquait à dévoiler en Pensin'thèque la Vraie Enfance de Harry Potter à Privet chez les Dursley. _

_«Des appels de menaces ou des sorts de magie noire envoyés par la poste moldue»._

_« Fi de tout cela, j'en fais !» « Je me dois de demander pardon à la communauté sorcière et je suis en droit de croire qu'elle le fera quand elle saura que j'ai déjà celui de leur Sauveur !»._

_«Vous avez bien réfléchi Dursley..oui ? Bien..dans ce cas..Elsa..Matthias, commencez !»._

_Fin de l'histoire._

_Cette histoire m'appartient._

_Pour une review donnée..je vous en donne une sur vos fics.._

_0o0o_

**_BISTROUILLE_**_ : (n. f.) Mauvais vin trouble. Ex : "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bistrouille ?". _

_Mais alors une troupe de gens se rua avec vacarme des __**bouges**_ _du voisinage._ —(Aloysius Bertrand, Gaspard de la nuit, 1842.)

**Trage** - _régionalisme_ - : Passage entre deux rues.


End file.
